Necropolis
by Resteeri
Summary: Henore has been found and taken in by an assassin guild called Necropolis! She and her friends magic are all suited for the art of assassination. Will she survive? Will Necropolis be punished? What happens when a target is from Fairy Tail? It's my first FanFic, I suck at summaries and stuff, reviews are appreciated! Rated K to be safe. ACCEPTING OC'S AT THE MOMENT READ THE FORM
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic, so please try not to be too harsh with reviews. Reviews can be constructive criticism or simply telling me you enjoy the story so far!

Normal speech – 'Necropolis'

Thoughts – _'Necropolis'_

Magic – **'Necropolis'**

Flashbacks – _**'Necropolis'**_

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Henore Juicso was walking through the streets, just leaving her parents, tears dripping from her face, clothes with splattered blood on it. Her cute face ruined from the sadness filling her, a jet-black scythe seemingly too big for her to hold was resting on her shoulder. Henore had just killed her parents, Jois Juicso and Kamere Juicso through inflicted rage, she had suddenly felt the urge for blood, summoning a scythe and decapitating both of them, after killing them she felt two small pains on her shoulder blade. She had been walking through deserts away from her home, at one point her scythe disappearing and the blood seemed to disappear as well. She reached a forest (Fiore) and made her home, a small shack in 2 week, her tears still pouring.**_

 _ **After 1 week of living in her new home, her unstable rage was brought on her again, wanting the sight of death, needing it. She set out late in the night, she saw a female resting on a fountain with her back facing Henore, the only feature Henore could see in the dark night was her light blue hair. "Too easy" Henore said to herself and swiftly appeared next to the woman already swinging her scythe, a blur and suddenly her scythe was stopped by the woman holding her scythe with her bare hands. Shocked she moved back, afraid for a split moment but her rage replaced it as she teleported behind the woman kicking her in the back. The woman spun in mid-air breaking her fall, her hand glowed blue and she yelled "dream magic: inflicted dream!" Suddenly Henore felt exhausted as she collapsed onto the floor with her last image being the woman's satisfied face.**_

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

Henore had been carried to a different building in the forest, its size close to a mansion. Four people were currently in the room, Henore, the blue-haired woman, an old geezer and a short man. "Ahh, welcome to **Necropolis** , we are a guild full of assassins, we aren't 100% sure how we aren't a dark guild or been classified as one, as you might have guessed, we specialize in the assassination of other's." said the old geezer. "My name is classified, so just call me 'Geez'." _"Could it be related to old geezer? Probably."_ The short man spoke up, "My name is also classified because we are all assassins, so just call me 'Deto'." Henore was puzzled as to why his name was Deto but hopes to find out soon. "What's your name then little girl?" Geez said, "We can't say our real names can we? Hmmmm, my name will be 'Rage'.

The blue-haired woman left without an introduction, as she did the short man approached her with a hand extended, Henore noticed his features, brown eyes with thin eyebrows high on his small forehead, apple red hair with a grin stretching from ear to ear, a red sleeveless coat and white shorts. "Hi Rage, just to let you know because you've joined I have detonate magi-" Deto began, "Is that seriously why your name is Deto? How adorable!" Rage exclaimed, Deto blushed the same colour as his hair and continued "I have **detonate magic** which is, after I touch someone with any part of my body, usually the person I want to assassinate. I simply have to touch another person that I don't know while saying the words 'You're the reason' it detonates the bomb that I placed on the other person, I have a 10 minute timer to touch someone else, otherwise the bombs effect is nullified, however if I successfully touch someone it usually kills the person but I also add some magic to my words so they actually believe that they killed the person for a few minutes, sometimes they report themselves instantly from the shock, this helps me avoid reports from the Council. My magic is really only useful for killing others." Rage was shocked that such a brutal magic existed and thought back of the times he might have touched her, she thought for a few minutes, fear dawning on her as she recalled all of the times.

Geez began, "My magic is **delay magic** , I can pause time, however, I can only move 5 metres otherwise it ends, if I don't move I can stay there as long as I want, time stopped. It helps me analyse situations, the best way to assassinate them, I have in the past paused time long enough for me to recover from my injuries when I was losing a fight." After a few moments, Deto began "You know that woman with blue hair that left?" Rage nodded, "Well, her name is Gaze and her magic is-" Rage suddenly felt tired and collapsed to the floor at an alarming speed and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams...

* * *

There it is guys! Hope you enjoyed my story so far, hope to see plenty of OC's and reviews!

 **THE FORM IS ABOUT ASSASSINS – SO MAKE AN OC THAT HAS MAGIC/WEAPON THAT IS SUITED FOR ASSASSINS – THERE IS STILL BARTENDERS AND HEALERS ALLOWED! NO DRAGON SLAYERS/SLAYERS OF ANY KIND!**

Form -

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance (height, hair, etc.):

Disfigurations (scars, etc.):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Regular Clothing:

Night Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

History/Past:

Guild Mark Location:

Guild Mark Colour:

Guild player (solo, with a team – how many?):

Magic:

Weapons:

Other Information:

Sorry if it's lengthy!

I'm accepting OC's at the moment (I REALLY NEED A HEALER OR TWO FROM YOU GUYS!), I wanted my first FanFic to involve the community with their ideas that will probably outshine mine! The history and personality should be detailed for me to represent your character better, if you aren't I may have to turn down your submission or add to it myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal speech – 'Necropolis'

Thoughts – _'Necropolis'_

Magic – **'Necropolis'**

Flashbacks – **_'Necropolis'_**

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Henore woke up making a mental note that she needed to ask the master if they could install cushions on the floor, her head still felt dizzy. She glanced to her left seeing she was in a infirmary room, glancing to her right caused her to blush at this boy around her age with pale skin and luscious thick, white hair? She wasn't sure if it was white or blonde, almost like.. she didn't know, _I'll ask him if he wakes up_. Henore's hand drifted to his hair and when she made contact his body awoke and straightened up, blue eyes catching her gaze, completely frozen from the embarrassment she stutters "s-ss-sorr-sorry" in response he smiles showing his dimples to her "what's a beautiful girl like you doing injured?" Henore blushed a deep crimson catching more of his features, she noticed his hair was brown at the roots, he had muscles bigger than any other she had seen, but he still appeared quite skinny. "Do you like what you see, mistress?" the broke her out of her gaze, "y-yyes, I do, I'm not in a relationship though, ho-" "really? Could I be the one to take someone so sweet?" The boy smiling showing his dimples again. "N-nno, t-that aside, what c-c-co-colour is your hair?" Henore blushed again with the thought of the comment. "Hmmm, platinum blonde, many mistake it so it's alright, you are new aren't you?" Henore nods once. "Well, you might have established this, but I can't tell you my name right now, so call me Kratos." _Isn't that the war god?_

"Kratos, the war god, my magic is **Hyperion Magic** which lets me use a spear that alter's matter at a molecular level, virtually making small cuts bigger cuts, weak poisons stronger poisons, etcetera. My spell that I use the most is God Spear Olympus which changes the properties of my spear, referred to as 'forms'. Th-" Kratos begun. "What's your favourite for assassinating single targets?" "As I was saying, form 1 is probably the one I most regularly use for assassinations, a simple spear that brings someone's fate upon them. I'll be leaving then, see you around." He waves his hand as he leaves, Henore see's a long-sleeved white shirt with loose cream-coloured pants. Henore rests for a few minutes then picks herself out of the bed. After stretching out her limbs and back she see's a note next to the side of the bed.

Go to the master's quarters once you recover, I have some questions that need to be discussed, you haven't joined the guild yet, you've just sat there in our guild.

Master,

Gaze

* * *

A few minutes later Henore was strolling through the guild hall, passing Geez as she went and found herself at the masters quarters and pushed the doors open. She looks around the room, astonished at its size and mesmerizing effect on the roof. Henore felt like she could just crawl into a ball and fall asleep, but she willed herself to stay awake and give her attention to Gaze, however Gaze could not be seen but she called out "Yes Gaze, you wanted to speak to me?" Gaze suddenly appeared holding onto the roof and dropped down next to Henore, giving Henore a shock. "Yes, you must accept your guild mark and join the guild understanding its rules. I also want to ask you about your magic." Henore looked towards Gaze, her main feature being her shoulder-length blue hair and her blue eyes that made Henore tired. Wearing brown knee high boots with black long trousers and a long sleeve light blue shirt with a brown vest on. Gaze was very beautiful and she looked so nice towards Henore. "So?" Gaze growing impatient, "I would like to join Necropolis and I accept the terms and conditions (XD I had to) that are required to join this guild." "Good, where do you want your mark?" Lifting the stamp Henore answers "My left shoulder in cinnabar." (you can look it up, it looks like a pretty cool red) Gaze stamps her shoulder and Henore glances at the result and is overjoyed that she joined a guild and how pretty her guild mark looked, she found a mirror and started posing. "What's you magic then girl?" Henore, somewhat irritated that Gaze interrupted her fashion parade but answered "I don't know..."

"What?" Gaze questioned, "I don't know, I only killed my parents and attempted to kill you because of this rage that overcomes me. My memories on what happens is faint but I do remember summoning a scythe, however after a certain duration the blood and scythe disappeared. I felt like I could control their blood-" Gaze's eyes widen. "but I couldn't actually control it, I didn't and don't know how to." Gaze recovers from her shock and tells Henore what magic she could possibly have.

"You possibly have one of the rarest magic's, only one man was known to have it, it's extremely rare to be able to learn because you can only learn it through chance. This one man was the famous CinnabarShadow, he was a professional assassin and had in his lifetime killed thousands gaining the riches of the world, able to complete any job he was given. He used **Cell Magic** , once puncturing a single cell inside of an organism it would explode in a small radius, if it hit another cell, that would set off another, a chain reaction of sorts until each cell in a person's body was gone, leaving no trace of a body behind. That was the magic's only use, to kill. If you have this magic and could learn to control it, no one could stop you, you would become the strongest person. However, this magic is extremely tiring to the user and can usually only be used a few times in a single day. The only negative of the magic being that, how extremely exhausting it is. CinnabarShadow died because he used too much of his magic in a single day, he grew cocky he thought he could do it, just one more job to complete but he ended up destroying himself from the strain. As for the scythe appearing I'm not sure, you may some sort of holding magic which enables you to summon a scythe." Henore can't believe that she could possible have such a strong magic in her reach, determined to learn and master it becoming a famous assassin. Henore questions "what about my rages, the times I summon the scythe, do you have a reason as to why that happens?" "No, but every time that you feel like it may happen, just come by me, I'll put you to sleep. You can leave now, welcome to Necropolis."

* * *

That's it guys!

Thanks for reading and for the OC submissions they are all great!

 **Phillip Bouchard - Kratos | AHarvin**

(I hope I got your character close to what you wanted! Sorry if I didn't!)

I'll be introducing more OC's at the moment, some minor events may occur during the next chapter and OC's.

It'll be:

 **Killian Grinder - The Observer | klbubblepop786**

 **Caleb Caveras - Moto |** **.7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry I haven't updated recently, but my school stuff is done for 2-3 weeks so aI'll try to get some chapters up! Again sorry and yes I HATE AUTHORS NOTES AS WELL!**


End file.
